someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Do You Want to Play?
Have you ever have a point in time were you have no clue what happened and how it happened? Well that is what happened to me a few weeks ago. It started as any normal day would. I was sitting in my apartment when I heard a knock at the door. I went to the door and saw it was the delivery man. He had a package for me. It was from my friend. I took the package from the delivery man and opened it. Inside was a note. It read like this, “Kirby, I know that you have been stressed out lately. I also know you enjoy gamecube games. I found this used gamecube at the store where we used to go to a lot. Seeing as you don't have one I got it for you. I also found Wind Waker, Super Mario Sunshine, Super Smash Bros., and Luigi's Mansion. I hope you enjoy. From your friend, Sid.” “Cool''”'','' I thought. I have never owned a gamecube before, but Sid did. I always borrowed it from him to play the games he bought for me. I have beat all of them as well. So this was very awesome. I plugged the gamecube in to the TV, and put in Wind Waker. I had wanted to play a Zelda game for a while. I, however, did not want to play them on a emulator (you know because of stories like this). So this was the answer to all my problems. The title screen came on and everything was normal. The game was normal altogether, except for one thing. The first time I got to windfall island, I noticed a weird NPC. It was a small little boy, wearing all white. He was staring out into the great sea, his back to me. I went up to talk to him. “Would you like to play,” asked the mysterious boy. He did not turn around when he talked to me. It then gave me a yes or no answer. Thinking it was a side quest, I answered no. “Ok maybe some other time.” I knew that I would have not had the items to finish the quest so I would come back later. I did not come back until I was finding the Triforce. I talked to him again. “It's been a long time, will you play now?” ''Odd, NPC's are usually not aware of how long it has been since I talked to them last, I thought to myself. It gave me a yes or no answer again. This time I answered yes. He then turned around. His eyes were a grey color and he had a sad expression on his face. It looked like he was crying for some reason or that he was in pain. “Follow me, I want to show you were we are going to play.” The screen cut to black. When it was finished loading, I was in the King of Red Lions. The boy was in a boat of his own. Like his clothes, the boat was all white. “Ok, here are the rules, we are going to race. First to Outset Island wins. I don't think you will like losing.” This was very odd, first by the fact that this boy was there, second that we were racing. The race started and he took off. I took out the sail and headed on my way. I caught up with him, but I could not pass him. He was somehow going faster than it was programed. We got to Outset and he was right, I did not like losing. “I win. I get the prize.” The screen cut to black and I heard the sound of Link yelping. It was the yelp that Link makes when he falls into lava. When the Screen came back on, it showed the boy in white looking forward in a black space. “I had fun. We should play again. However I have a different game in mind. Link here won't do for the next game.” He the let out a slight laugh. It then showed Link. He was dressed in all white and his eyes were grey and lifeless. He was just sitting there not moving. “He has no use to us. So I took care of him.” It then kicked me to the save select. My save file was gone and the three save slots all had games on them. The names of each save file made the phrase LET'S PLAY AGAIN. On each file was the same picture of link sitting there dead. His eyes grey and lifeless. I was in a fit of rage!Why would my friend do this to me. What is wrong with him? Just then I heard a voice behind me or at least I thought I did. “Come on, let's play some more, you know you want to.” It started to aggravate me more. I stuck in Super Mario Sunshine. Instead of the opening cutscene, it showed the kid in the black space again. I shouted out loud, “What do you want!”. I saw a small demonic smile appear on his face. “I just want to play Kirby! Is there anything wrong with that?” It used my name from Wind Waker. “Here is the game I have in mind. Kirby, I want you to race me again. This time it is a race to get the first shine sprite. If I win, we play another game, if you win I will go away.” The screen went to the landing strip were you get the first shine. The screen flashed the words GO! So I went as fast as I could to get Fludd. Just as I was approaching Fludd the screen cut to black. “Too slow Kirby, I win.” said the kid. How in the world did he do it that fast?! That's physical impossible! “You know the price. He is useless now.” I heard Mario scream. When the screen came back, it showed him sitting next to Link. He was also wearing white and his eyes were grey and lifeless as well. This time I could notice that Link had a scar around his neck like it was cut. “Do you see what you are doing to them, Kirby? You need to stop losing.” It was at this point that I started to cry. My favorite video game characters were dying and there was nothing I could do about it. There was no way to beat this Kid! He would go at inhuman speeds and beat me before I could do anything. I felt helpless. “Why are you doing to this to me, kid?!” “Kirby, I am doing nothing to you, Just to them. I just want someone to play with.” This kid was a maniac. I could not get off the screen with Link and Mario. It was stuck there. I turned the power off. It was getting late and I was tired. I headed to bed. I could not his voice nor the images out of my head. Those words, you need to stop losing, resounded in my head. I woke up the next morning in a cold sweat. I heard the voice again. “Glad your awake, Come and play with me again.” I did not want to and I had homework to do. I opened my laptop to do my homework but what was on the screen was unbelievable. It was the kid standing in front of the two body's. His eyes more life like and the smile was demonic. “What are you doing, I told you come play with me again.” said the kid. “Fine, you sicko. Just, don't hurt anymore people.” I popped in Super Smash Bros., thinking that I could beat him there. I was wrong. I had to fight him. Not a character, the kid. On the character select screen, Mario and Link were not there. They were gone. The characters all looked sad. Their eye's were pleading with me not to use them. ''I'm sorry ''I thought to myself. I picked Kirby, seeing how he was my best character and my favorite. There was only one stage available. It's name was LOST. It was just a small platform with a black background. The music was sad and sort of demonic. I don't know how to explain it, think of the song of un-healing but ten times worse. The fight started and I rushed at him. I tried to grab him, but he would just teleport away. Whenever I hit him, I would get damaged and he would not. Kirby's expression just got sadder as the fight went on to the point where I could visibly see tears. Then he rushed at me and flung me off stage. The results screen came on. On the screen it showed Kirby. He was baldly bruised and was like Link and Mario. In fact all three of them were on screen. “You lost again. Another dead. One more game to go. What are you going to do Kirby?” I was in tears again. I could not take any more of this. “Kirby, Mario, Link, I'm so sorry. I could not help you.” I was now on the floor bawling my eyes out. “Kid stop this! I have had enough. You win. No more games! I'm done!” “It's not that easy Kirby, I am not done yet.” I, my eyes in tears, stared at the screen. ''Why is this happening to me. This is not a hack, ''I thought. I looked at Luigi's Mansion, It looked abnormal. Luigi was in anger! I knew this is were it is going to end. This was were I was going to stop him. I took out SSB and put in the last game. “Kirby, the last game is....” He was interrupted. He turned around. There stood Luigi, and he was pissed. “Ha you think you can beat me! You have to be kidding me. You sent cry baby Luigi to play my game. This will be over quick” said the kid. I was then transported to the graveyard boss battle area. I took control of Luigi, The flashlight was shown on the kids face. His eyes were no longer grey. They were red, and they sent a shiver down my spine, He was pissed. “I will be ignored no longer, You will not get rid of me!” yelled the kid. He rushed at Luigi, his fist on fire. I dodged it and tried to suck him in the vacuum, This did not work. He then pulled out Link's bow and shot a arrow at me. It hit Luigi in the foot. My Hp went down significantly. Luigi got even more pissed. He punched the kid in the face and sucked him into the vacuum. The final words the kid said were this, “Good job Kirby, you beat me. I will leave you alone now. I want someone else to play with though.” I never heard from the kid again and all the games are back to normal. Although I still see out of the corner of my eye a white streak of light and hear the words “Let's play again.” Author's Notes Hey if you are seeing this it means you read my creepypasta! (or scrolled to the bottom of the page...) Thank you for reading this. If you are wondering who this is it is Kirbyman6.(if you need the author for some reason..) I would enjoy reading your help. Thank you again for reading my first creepypasta! Category:Video Games Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Game